Lusting With Lavender
by That's Real Magic
Summary: Harry and Lavender have an agreement.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Lusting With Lavender**

The door swung open as Harry turned the key and the lock popped open.

That's how they'd started their arrangement. If she wanted him to turn up that night she'd drop a key in a memo and it'd slide into his desk drawer with a time. It was never earlier than eleven-thirty at night.

'Finally,' Lavender called from her seat, the back facing the door in the small one person flat. Her head was lolled back on the sofa and she was sighing gently. _'Mmm,_ I've been doing this for hours.'

Shutting the door behind him with a slam, Harry took off his robes and threw them over the other sofa in the flat. They landed on top of Lavender's discarded green robes and an empty contraceptive potion bottle.

He came round to face Lavender and drank in the image of her naked, flushed and wanting. Large tits heaving with her every breath, pink puffy nipples demanding his attention as the woman's body rocked with her fingers.

'Oh...' sighed Lavender as fingers played with her clit, softly stroking it side to side. 'Watch me Harry.'

He did, her blue eyes fixed on him as he watched her hand's subtle movement. She pinched her throbbing clit and her eyes fluttered shut and a throaty moan ripped from her throat. Her body shook, her toes curled and her back arched in ecstasy. His dick throbbed.

A breathy laugh rang throughout the room as she rode out her orgasm. 'Mmm, I needed that.'

Harry stroked himself, green eyes focused on her glistening pussy: Dripping wet, bright pink and so fucking inviting he wanted nothing more than to bend her over and pound into her.

Unfortunately, small talk was required. It was only polite. Just because he was only here to shag her, didn't mean he could be an arse about it. Especially not to to a good mate like Lavender.

Lavender Brown was fucking sexy and she owned it. Like she'd said the first time they'd done this, she was a strong, single and sensual woman who didn't need anyone's approval for how she lived her life.

'You dyed your hair,' he said as Lavender ran slender fingers over her pussy in a soothing massage that was equal parts for her pleasure and his benefit. Another throb of his member from the wicked smile on her face when she looked up.

'You noticed? Harry how sweet of you,' she said with a slight wince. 'Too sensitive,' she clarified noticing his confusion.

Harry nodded in understanding having been there himself.

'I think it looked better blonde.'

'I don't much care,' she replied and Harry smirked. 'Just because we're shagging doesn't mean your opinions matter love.'

He threw his head back laughing as her own smile spread. 'You're pretty to look at Harry, you don't need to chat me up too.'

Harry crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, 'Oh really?'

Lavender shrugged, laughing and still rubbing. 'Okay. _Some_ chatting up is required.'

'But yes - _mmm,'_ she moaned as her gentle movements turned determined, 'I did get it dyed. Blonde was boring me.'

'Suits you?' Harry said, already tired of all this talking.

'I agree and as much as I appreciate the compliment Harry,' Lavender's face split into a smirk. 'You're not here for pointless small talk.'

He definitely wasn't, nor had he to flatter the woman to get what they both wanted. He supposed it was instinctive, he blamed ex-girlfriends. One in particular had needed compliments for about an hour before she'd let him even touch her.

It wasn't like that with Lavender, mostly because they both knew this wasn't a relationship. Harry dated sporadically and Lavender had a freaking laundry list of men she could 'booty call' if she so chose. And he happened to be one of them.

Lavender may have chosen him tonight and she might do so next time she got horny and she wanted the real thing as opposed to a toy but there was no guarantee or expectation. That was just what Harry needed at the moment.

'No, I'm not.'

Lavender stood and moved towards him, her body jiggled wonderfully as she did. 'I've been thinking about your dick since I sent that memo.' Her fingers eased his shirt open, 'Mmm, well look at that.' Her fingers traced the definitions of his toned abs.

'Been thinking of my dick all day have you?' Harry asked as Lavender's perfume filled his senses as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fluttered to the floor. 'What about it?'

Lavender met his stare before pushing him down onto her sofa.

'Sit back,' breathed the witch who was now kneeling and inching her way between his open legs. 'I'll show you.'

Harry's dick pulsed as the beautiful woman ran her hands up his trousers and over his crotch with forceful rubs that made his head loll back and a small gasp escaped him.

 _'Mmm,_ looks like someone was looking forward to your visit,' Lavender teased, her fingers tracing the sizeable bulge that demanded release. 'It must hurt to have something so big locked away, let Lavender help.'

Harry growled his frustration and Lavender gave him a wicked smile. Her fingers ran up to his belt and she had the buckle off and his buttons undone in record time. She leant in, her face millimetres from his hardened length and went to kiss the bulge.

'Merlin,' Harry hissed.

'Lavender actually,' the woman giggled and pulled away his trousers, licking her lips while bottle green eyes traced the soft curves of her mouth.

He wanted it around his cock.

Harry groaned as Lavender ran her hands over his bulge again and almost cheered when Lavender pulled down his boxers so his dick bounced into freedom.

'Mmm, _finally,'_ purred Lavender, taking him in her hand, slowly pumping. Her thumb teasing his dripping head. 'I really have been thinking about this all day.'

'I'm sure I'll – _fuck!_ \- survive.'

Lavender ran a teasing finger up his shaft, blowing on his sensitive tip as she did. Her pursed lips, that close to his swollen head, was driving him crazy. Her fist closed over him as her other palm rolled over his sensitive tip.

'You're so hard,' Lavender purred as she pecked his tip with a soft kiss as his eyes fluttered shut.

'We'll have to fix that.' She murmured before her moist tongue danced over his head, sucking kisses planted on the tip. _'Mmm,_ you taste nice Harry.'

Harry grunted and clenched his fists at the sensation.

Lavender's tongue worked him over, swirling and flicking at the delicate tip, trailed down his shaft in one slow, long lick and up to his head again.

'Lavender.'

Harry's hand went for the woman's hair but a sudden hard suck stopped him and his breath caught in his throat as his hips thrust into her mouth. He pulled at her hair with a firm and gentle grasp as she began to bob on his rigid shaft.

'Mmm,' Lavender moaned, a hand reaching down to play with her clit. 'Merlin I love your dick. So big for someone who used to be so scrawny.'

He let that one go as Lavender's tongue swirled around his tip again and slowly unravelled into a long lick down to his base.

She nibbled at his balls pulling one slightly away with soft, plush lips before letting it gently go again, careful not to hurt him.

Taking his throbbing length in her hand, pumping in a slow rhythm, the beautiful witch placed kisses at his base, moaning in satisfaction with each caress of her lips. A final kiss against his base and she took his tip into her mouth with another pleased moan.

Half lidded eyes bore into him, making him throb against her lips as Lavender took more of him into her mouth. Sucking with a relish that spun his head as her quick and hard sucks made him gasp in pleasure.

'Laven- _der_.'

'Mmmm,' moaned the brunette, looking up at him with heated eyes, drinking in his awed face as she sucked harder and let loose a vibrating moan.

'Oh _fuck!'_

The witch teased him for what felt like hours but may have been minutes as he fought the need to grab her hair and fuck her skilled mouth.

The pressure in his shaft built.

Her hot tongue flicked across the underside of his tip and his eyes slammed shut when her lips closed around the area with a suck.

He was close.

Her wet and warm mouth closed around his head, sucking only his tip. Her lips stretched over him as she moved, her hands now massaging his sack. She moaned and his eyes rolled backwards.

She released him with a pop a second later and he collapsed into the cushions behind him. His body taut and overwhelmed with lust and need.

When he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of Lavender stood before him watching him with a smirk pulling at her lips. She looked proud of herself and he honestly couldn't blame her.

Still. He had to wipe that fucking smile off her face.

The Auror moved towards the edge of his seat and ran a hand up her calf and behind her knee, his tongue flicking against the smooth flesh beneath her belly button.

Gooseflesh broke out across her skin. Her legs draped over his shoulders as he held her in place and she mumbled as his lips trailed downwards into her heated core.

A flick of his tongue and the witch threw her head back moaning her satisfaction.

'Yeah... just like that - _mmm.'_

A suck, another flick and the brunette reached for her hardened nipples.

His lips closed around her swollen nub and she purred. He kissed her lips and she pleaded.

Had she not stopped him, he would've happily felt her little clit pulse in his mouth as she came. The witch it seemed had other plans. It was his turn to smirk when he saw her glazed eyes focused on his wet lips.

'Smug bast-'

She didn't get to finish as Harry pulled her into his lap, his mouth capturing a rosy nipple. Lavender threw her head back as her back arched and he took the chance to push her down onto his hardened member. His eyes slammed shut almost immediately.

She was so hot. So wet. And so fucking warm a grunt escaped his lips. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her and the witch moaned at the sudden movement. Her hips rolling with his every thrust.

Harry groaned. His lips moving over her large breasts, tasting every inch of her they could as Lavender rocked faster.

Gasping and overwhelmed, Harry stopped moving. His sole focus on her wet pussy and swaying tits.

'Fuck _yes,'_ she gasped.

The brunette clawed at his head as he sucked a nipple, her hips thrusting harder and faster. Erratic and fierce, Lavender had one thing in mind as she continued to bounce on his shaft with smooth ease.

Instinct and desperation took over. It wasn't soft and gentle. Loving or paced.

There was only want.

Her beautiful, pale back arched as he thrust into her hard and fast pulling her hair and spanking her pert arse. Her full lips fell open with pleading gasps and pleased moans as her legs moved over his shoulders. Her thighs clamped around his waist as they moved across the room until finally the witch lay beneath him, begging him for release, her legs still wrapped around him.

All traces of smug satisfaction gone, replaced now by mindless need.

Sweating and groaning her pleasure as he pistoned in and out of her heat. Her large breasts moving in tandem.

'Faster! Faster!' she cried. _'Ohhh! Harry!'_

The pressure built with her every grunt and he was far too close.

 _'I'm_ _cumming...'_ she began to whimper, ' _I'm cumming...'_

Lavender's pussy tightened and fluttered around him as her moans got louder and louder until with a pulse and a spasm she came hard and fast on his dick. 'HARRY!'

He moved faster, her fluttering pussy sending him over the edge. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixed with her cries and Harry's eyes moved downward towards their joining, to the sight of his hard cock, wet with her juices, pounding into her pussy. It became too much. With a grunt, he emptied himself inside her still quivering body.

He fell against her, drained and exhausted but thoroughly satisfied. The woman beneath him panted as he all but smothered her with his dead weight. He knew he should move but at that moment, he couldn't be arsed.

Slender arms circled around him. Her heavy pants tickling his ear. 'Harry!' she gasped, a breathy laugh escaping her lips. 'Damn. I mean – wow.'

With a giddy little chuckle turned grunt, Harry slid out of her and flopped on the floor by her side. 'Yeah - Just what the Healer ordered huh?'

Lying back and staring at the ceiling as the former blonde nodded.

'Definitely what this Healer needed,' murmured Lavender around a yawn. 'Well done Auror Potter.'

Harry felt like he could pass out. Content and we'll spent, he felt sleep pulling at him.

The woman at his side hummed and Harry opened his eyes with a jolt of surprise. He was already half-asleep. He turned to face the witch who met him with a tired smile.

'Can you move?'

He shook his head. 'No.'

Lavender raised a lazy hand, patting his shoulder. 'I'm sorry to hear that. Get out.'

Harry laughed and wiped at his eyes, lifting his glasses that had somehow stayed on. The curvy witch stretched with a smooth and catlike finesse that drew his appreciative gaze over her stunning body.

'I'm knackered,' she yawned once again, idly scratching below her tit.

'Same.'

Lavender nodded, forcing herself up with a reluctant groan. Sat up, hair mussed, flushed, and sweaty she looked like she'd been taken fast and hard and had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. She raised a well sculpted eyebrow, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

'Smug bastard,' she repeated again and he breathed a laugh. 'Shut the door behind you?' she asked, running a hand through the mass of her curls.

Harry nodded, slowly standing on tired legs. 'I will.'

'Thanks love,' Lavender said, accepting his hand in help.

'No problem.'

Her arms moved around him as he mirrored her, holding her lovely frame against his larger one. A warm embrace, a friendly smile and she was gone. The shower came on a few minutes later as Harry began to dress, the image of his soft and warm bed at the forefront of his mind.


End file.
